


Gratitude

by Killer_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frigga alive, Gen, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki and Frigga get their revenge, Loki and Frigga make a great team, Odin alive, Pre-Thor (2011), Thor is a terrible brother sometimes, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: Young Thor always took his little brother for granted. He never really appreciated the fact that Loki was always there, always his little brother for him to play with or beat up at his liking. But how would he react when Loki suddenly vanished?





	Gratitude

Thor woke up as a pressure fell onto his legs. He opened his eyes. It was light, but still fairly early. The pressure on his legs was his little brother.  
“Go away, Loki. I want to sleep.” He moaned, closing his eyes again.  
“Get up.” Loki said, jumping on his legs.  
“No.” Thor muttered, trying to tune him out.  
“Get up. I want to play.”  
“I don’t want to play, Loki. Go away.”  
“What about horse riding? Will you come horse riding with me?”  
“No, Loki. Go away!”  
“Why won’t you play?”  
“I don’t have to play with you, Loki. I’ll be king one day, and then I’ll be able to do whatever I want.”  
“But I’m your brother.”  
Thor sat up.  
“Who says I want a brother? You’re always annoying me! Sometimes I wish that you didn’t exist at all!”  
It was only after Loki had run off with tears in his eyes that he realised what he’d said.  
Thor put down his head and went back to sleep.

Later, he felt bad about what he’d said. He went to Loki’s room to apologise, but he wasn’t there. He went to the stables. Loki’s horse was gone. He’d probably gone off riding on his own. Thor bit down his guilt and worry. Loki was only young. He shouldn’t have gone out on his own. Had he even ever been on a ride without Thor? With their father away, there would be nobody else to go with him. Unless their mother had gone with him...But she was in the parlour.  
“Mother, where is Loki?” He asked as he approached. Frigga gave him a strange look.  
“Who’s Loki, sweetie? Is he another imaginary friend?” She asked.  
“Loki. My brother.” Thor said. Frigga still showed no recognition to the name.  
“Younger than me, about this tall.” Thor said, holding his hand up to about Loki’s height.  
“Darling, are you feeling alright?” Frigga asked.  
“Yes. Where’s my brother?” Thor asked, growing impatient.  
“Sweetie, I think you’re unwell. You don’t have a brother.”  
Thor looked at her in disbelief.  
“Yes I do-” he began, but was broken off as he was pushed off his feet by a girl not much older than him.  
“Excuse me-” He said as he stood, trying to get the girls attention, but again she broke him off.  
“Be quiet, Thor.” She said.  
“Who are you to boss me around?” Thor said, looking up at her, strangely familiar but at the same time not.  
“Who am I to boss you around? I’ll be the queen one day, little brother, and I’ll be in charge of you.” She laughed. Thor looked to his mother.  
“Mother, who is this girl?” She asked. Both women looked at him with concern.  
“You really are unwell, Thor. Come on, you should lie down.” Frigga said, taking his hand and leading him out of the parlour.  
“Who is she?” Thor demanded.  
“Sweetie, you’re not well. She’s Freya, your older sister.”  
Thor was indeed starting to feel quite unwell.

“Mother, what’s going on? When did I get an older sister and where is Loki?” He asked as his mother felt his forehead in his bedroom.  
“I think I should call a healer for you. You’re obviously confused, darling. You’ve been with Freya your entire life, and I’ve already told you that you’ve never had a brother.” Frigga said, pushing his head back onto his pillows.  
“But I’ll be king one day! I’ve never had an older sister!”  
“Hush now, Thor. You should keep quiet when you’re unwell. Yes, when your father finds you a wife from another kingdom, you may well become king there one day. But only Freya will sit on Asgard’s throne.”  
“Not me?”  
“Darling, I know that Freya is rough with you and treats you unkindly sometimes, but that’s no reason to be jealous of her. She can’t help being born first, just like you can’t help being born second.”  
“But I was born first!”  
“Thor, darling, you really are ill. You were born after Freya. I, as you mother, know that for certain.”  
Thor was growing dizzy from the information, and fell asleep.

“Get up.” A voice demanded. Thor sat up. It was his apparent sister, Freya.  
“Why?” He asked.  
“Why? Because I want to go riding, Thor, and I want you to come with me.”  
“I don’t have to.”  
“Yes, you do. Now hurry up.”

Thor saw his mare, Astera, being led out of the stables by a servant. Her brown coat almost glowed in the morning light.  
“Thank-you.” Freya said, taking Astera’s reins from the servant.  
“But that’s my horse!” Thor exclaimed.  
“Don’t be silly, Thor. Astera belongs to me.” Freya said, glaring at him as she pulled herself perfectly into the saddle.  
“She’s mine!” Thor said.  
“Who named her?” Freya asked. Loki did, Thor realised. He named Thor’s horse for her coat, shiny like the stars. But Loki didn’t exist. Thor stayed silent.  
“Exactly. Now, go and take your horse and mount him.” Freya said. Thor looked at the servant, who had returned with the horse that yesterday had been missing. Gunnar, Loki’s horse. Shakily, Thor climbed up. They started riding. Gunnar bucked and Thor nearly fell off.  
“Stop messing around, Thor. You should know by now how hard Gunnar is to control. Get a grip on him before he kills you.” Freya scoffed.  
“I never noticed it before.” Thor muttered, which was true, because he’d never realised that Loki’d had any trouble with his mount.

Odin returned later that day. Before he was halfway up the steps to the place, Thor had thrown his arms around him. He was crying.  
“Thor, what is the meaning of this?” He asked, stopping in his tracks. Thor looked up at him.  
“Do you know who Loki is?” He asked. Odin gave him a concerned look.  
“Of course I know who Loki is. He’s your brother.” He said. Thor hugged him tighter.  
“I made him disappear!” He cried. Frigga and Freya appeared at the top of the steps.  
“What do you mean?” Odin asked. Thor didn’t answer, so Odin looked up at his wife.  
“Frigga, what’s going on here? And why is Loki dressed as a girl?” He asked. Thor looked up at the two women, and focused on Freya for the first time. The disguise wasn’t even that complex. Long hair, a dress and shoes that made her look taller than she really was. Freya laughed. A giggle that Thor would know anywhere. Suddenly, he saw Loki, not Freya.  
“Loki and I have been teaching Thor to be grateful for what he has.” Frigga said simply, as Loki pulled off his high heals and waved away the illusion of long hair. Odin looked down at Thor.  
“Gratitude, my son, is something we should all remember to have.” He said.  
Looking at Loki properly for the first time ever, Thor couldn’t agree more.


End file.
